Need for Speed
by hersheys-kiss-girl
Summary: Kagome is betrayed, and what will she turn to but... Dragracing? and what will she do when a certain youkai follows her? ok. the first chappie is short the rest are longer. pweez read and review. I suck at summaries.
1. The Betrayal

**Hey! It's me, you don't know me but at least you wanted to read this so ok here it goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha, there I said it, and I mean it, I don't own it, unfortunately enough (tear), and I'm not rich so don't sue me! After thought: Please.  
  
Chapter One  
**  
Kagome Climbed out of the well, The clean air of feudal Japan rushing into her lungs, cleaning out the polluted air of modern day Tokyo from her body.

"Well, I'm back! Now where's Inuyasha..." She looked into the deep, dark pits of the night sky only to see long light blue-gray creatures carrying souls to the God tree. Only one thing came out from between her fair lips,

"Kikyo"

Kikyo was the one person that truly haunted her being and stole her soul. She was the origin of all pain in Kagome's life. Enfuriated, Kagome left her yellow bok bag at the well as she hurried to the destination of the soul carriers.  
  
"Kikyo, you know I will always love you, and that I always have!"

"Is your heart truly mine, Inuyasha? Are you actually planning to follow me into the depths of hell?"

"Yes, Kikyo, I promise I will forever follow you"  
  
Kagome stood there shocked as she saw Inuyasha lower his head to kiss Kikyo's cold, lifeless lips.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha!" whispered Kagome, hurt shooting through heart as she realized what was happening.  
  
The silver haired boy snapped his head up at the sound of Kagome's voice and watched as Kagome ran away, back to the well, back to her life of technology.  
  
She ran, ran as fast as she could, ran as blind as the ground she trampled. She ran, back to the well, back to her time, and then on, out of the Higurashi estate, through the streets of modern day Tokyo. _How could he! How can he_ _just think I won't mind! Switching from me to Kikyo and back. I trusted him!... I loved him._ A tear ran down her pale cheek as she ran through the dark streets unaware of the yellow eyes watching every move she made. Unaware of the silver haired figure following her

**Well that's it. I know it's really really short but, I promise, I have made the others longer. Ok, soo you've read, now time to... Push the purple button. C'mon, you know what I mean! C'mon, I know you know. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Pweez? for me? P-P-P-PWEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: Sniffle sniffle::tear:: lol, anyways, Buh-Bye.**


	2. Help!

**I'm so sorry for the first chapter being so short, I was tired and I wanted to just get it up, ok? I'll try to make this one longer. Here's the second chapter. Who knows I might actually put something on drag racing in it. MIGHT! See for yourself. PLEASE REVIEW! I recommend other writers: JupJup, Jade Catseye, Uri-Mistress, WitchChild92, and there will be more, after I've read more! Oh, and please forgive jupjup for her spelling; it sucks. (If this seems a little half-hearted its cause of the little word helper thing was distracting. It's this little dancing paper clip) Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or fruit loops, unfortunately. You'll find out about that later.  
  
Chapter 2  
**  
Kagome wiped her eyes free of the tears that had shrouded her vision, leading her into darkness. The only sounds in the dark were of her heart beating and a low rumble of engines, growling in anticipation. She hurried to the root of the sound as if heading to the light at the end of the tunnel. Everything was dark, as she broke into a run, now desperate for the sound.  
  
He sat there, amused at the spectacle taking place as the girl named Kagome came up to the embracing couple, but was disturbed when tears came to the girls' eyes. He may be a youkai, but he wasn't a heartless one. He, like all males in his family, could never stand the sight of women crying. Concerned for the girl, he followed her as she ran from the foolish boy with silver hair and red garments. He, though so far behind, could smell the salt of her overflowing tears and felt sorry for the raven-haired girl. _Inuyasha, that foolish hanyou, you still choose the lifeless Kikyo over the beautiful Kagome... wait? Beautiful? Where did that come from? She's just a weakling human. Though at least she is alive, and with strong miko powers. Stronger than any miko I have ever encountered. He doesn't know how undeserving of all the attention given by the miko he is. Baka.  
_  
The stranger was thrown into a new train of thought as he saw Kagome lower herself into the well. _Where does she go when she drops down that well? Her home no doubt but when in the future is that? I see Inuyasha go there relatively_ _often. Should I follow her? Can I follow her? Could the portal that is_ _so readily available to my half brother be available to me?_ One last question nagged his mind, _Why not?_ He jumped into the well and was surrounded by an unfamiliar blue light as he failed to intercept the hard dirt floor of the well._ It actually worked!_ Then all of a sudden the blue light dissipated, leaving an amazed youkai sitting in the dirt. At first he thought it didn't work and that he was still in feudal Japan but then the smell of car exhaust burned his nostrils and lungs. He felt gagged, like he would faint from the array of fouls smells that come from the technology that fascinated all in feudal Japan. The gagging didn't stop until the beautiful scent of jasmine reached his nose. Mixed with the still strong scent of tears. At the sad thought of Kagome in pain, the robed man came out and, once again, resumed his task of following the young girl.  
  
She ran for the sound, barely watching where she was going, only to find herself falling to the ground. The man stood up, alarmed as four or five mean-looking men walked out from the alleyway. _Shit, I can't let Kagome get hurt.  
_  
Kagome ran blindly, heading for the sound only to trip on the badly paved road of poor district Tokyo. She didn't care she just lay there, unaware of the five men walking towards her with lust in their eyes. Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her roughly by her arms, another pair of arms grabbing her legs, trying to force them open. She screamed as loud as she could. _Fuck! No, no,_ _no, no, no! Pease, Kami, don't let this happen._

"Hey, come on, wench, we just want to have a little fun." The leader of the group said, laughing.

"Yeah, we just want some fun with yeh, then we'll leave yeh alone" an oily voice said next to her ear.

"Please, please, please, no, Kami, help me." Kagome whispered to herself. But seeing that no one was going to help her she just helped herself. Or tried to.

"Argh! What d'you do that for, bitch?" the man by her legs yelled as she kicked him in the groin.

"Hey, she's a feisty one, yes!"

"NOOOO!" she screamed as she kicked the next man in the face. She was then about to punch the guy next to her but the leader of the gang forced her to the ground as he got on top of her, pinning down her arms and legs.

"C'mon all we wanna do is fuck ya, what's so wrong with that, you'll like it"

"Go to hell you worthless cock sucker." She spat in his face.

"Fucking bitch!" at that he ripped off her shirt, exposing her chest to the five men. He than proceeded to rip her skirt off, only to continue onto her underwear. But before he could get them down past her thighs, strong, clawed hands tore him from the terrified girl.

"You Fucker! C'mon guys let's get this sissy guy and tear his lungs out!" The men charged the new comer only to be sliced by blades made of no thing they had ever seen before, but Kagome had seen it before.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered, before fainting from exhaustion. Said man looked down at the pitiful figure he had just saved. _Even as torn and beaten as she is, she is still beautiful. STOP, she's human! _Sesshomaru gathered the unconscious girls' clothing and dressed her. _She shouldn't be_ _left asleep in such a bad neighborhood._

"Kagome," he said into the girls' ear. Slowly, her eyes started to open.

"Were am I? Why are you here?" Suddenly, her eyes snapped fully open, " Where did those men go?" she asked fearfully.

"I got rid of them, don't worry," He answered her, glad as she calmed down.

"But, why did you help me, I-I thought you hated all of us?" she asked, fearful, once again.

"No, I don't hate all of you, just Inuyasha."

"Oh, well that makes two of us"

"Do you really mean that?" He asked, eyeing her questioningly.

"I-I-I don't know." At that she continued with her crying, only this time she was crying into Sesshomarus' chest. Suddenly his head snapped up, only now noticing the distant rumbling.

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise.

"Wha-huh?" Kagome asked, not quite aware of anything.

"Oh, nothing, I just heard a noise."

"Was it the sound of engines-uhm, a rumbling sound?"

"Yes," he answered, "what is it?"

"It's the sound of engines from inside things like cars, motorcycles, things like that." She answered him, out of sorts like she always was when she had to explain things about her time to her friends in feudal times.

"I was trying to figure out what was making the noises, because if it is a street there will be better lighting, and more people that I should be able get help from." that wasn't the only reason, she was curious, considering this neighborhood, there was a great chance it could have been drag-racers. She had heard it was getting pretty popular, despite its illegality. The truth was, she was really interested in it, and she loved speed. After she had gotten her drivers license, she would go to the outskirts of Tokyo and fly down the old highways, going 95 to 125 miles an hour in her new little red Lexus. **(A/N yes Lexus is a Japanese car, just so you** **know, and they do easily go that fast, and faster. At least new ones can.)** The thought of winning money for driving fast and racing excited her as much as any battle in the feudal era. The fact that it was illegal only added to the excitement. But she would never tell anyone about this fascination, not even Yuka, Eri, or Ayume, her best friends. Well, maybe she would tell Sango, then again, Sango wouldn't know what the Hell she was talking about. Plus, going back would risk seeing him. The thought of him was almost enough to make her start crying again. _No, I won't cry again. That would just_ _make me want to be with him more. Oh, I need something. I need a drink or a drive or a something to clear my head._ Kagome got up out of Sesshomarus' lap and proceeded in following the sound. No longer worried about being attacked with Sesshomaru at her side.  
  
Soon, Kagome rounded the corner, the sound of engines, and rap music, almost deafening. Sesshomaru was behind; watching to see what was happening, ready to step in at the slightest hint of danger. Kagome stood there, awestruck, at the magnificent sight before her eyes. The world of drag racing opened up before her very eyes as she gazed at the twenty or so different personalized dragsters. She was amazed again by all the women, walking around in whore-shorts, sauntering by the drivers, bystanders wagging their tongues in awe of the women's ASSets. She looked and saw one man that everyone was clustered around, handing him money, placing his or her bets before the race. Kagome walked up to the guy and asked him, "Hey, how much does it cost to race in one of these?"

"Well, it depends on whether you get caught or not, if you do, it will cost you lots more than just your money. Same if you crash," he answered, eyeing her up and down. "But all you have to pay to race in one of these would be about, oh, I'd say, twenty bucks," he said, "Oh, and you'd have to have the right car, too"

"Would a brand new Lexus GS 430 300-HP V8 be okay?" At the name of the car, the man sputtered, shocked.

"Daddy actually bought you a GS 430! That could go like 0 to 60 in like 6 seconds!"

"Actually 5.8 seconds, but-"

"Whatever, so you're saying you have one?"

"Yep, in red. But it's not here, it's at home."

"Dam-uhm, so how much 'id cost?"

"Fucks if I know, my Mom was the one that bought it for me."

"Lucky you."

"Okay, well thank you, bye! I might come back!"

"Okay, next time bring your baby." He then whispered, "It'd be a great addition to my collection" Kagome walked off, unharmed, back the way she had come, but soon got lost.

"Kagome, would you like some help?" A quiet voice said from behind her.

"No I'm fi-you know what, sure, please could you help me, you'll probably have better luck using your demon sense crap than I will wandering around like a fucking maniac that just escaped from a fuckin' box of fruit loops.

"What should I smell for?"

"Oh, just try to find my scent from a place other than me, that'd be my room." Soon enough he found their way back to Kagome's house.

"Are you going to go back to feudal times to sleep? Or will you stay here?" Kagome looked up at him pleadingly. _She looks beautiful, I doubt she even knows what she does to us-what! Us? Inuyasha! Not me! She's Human! Damn it! Oh Fuck It! Fine I'll stay here with her, if anything, I'll get to try some of this Ramen I've seen Inuyasha devour so lovingly.  
_  
**OK see that's what I mean by I don't own fruit loops. That'd be awesome, to own fruit loops, think of how un-poor I'd be. Ok, it was a little longer. The prob. is too much summer homework! Once again, sorry for the first one being so short, if it helps, it looked a lot longer on Word. Sorry if anyone is OOC Ok and now for favorite line from adult swim carton show. Dude 1: Yeah Kevin, your motherboard is pretty old. Dude 2: Don't you talk about my motherboard! Hehehe please review, no flames! Please **


	3. Cuss Cop

**Ok, yay! , I got my first reviews! Ok, I was at first thinking that Faye-Valentine-cbbebop was my first review, but then I found out it was my friend trying to annoy me. So that doesn't count, because she didn't even read it. So my first review is officially, drum-roll please, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, DUM! Luckykittykagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (JUST SO YOU KNOW, I REALLY DID A DRUM ROLL ON MY AFRICAN DRUM)  
  
Ok, and to you, I just have to thank you, hehehe my first heart-felt review, oh and definitely thank you for the advice. It does help a lot. Oh and as for the idea, when I was on the computer, reading fan fics, then I looked to the side of the computer and I saw the disk for the computer game 'Need for Speed Racing; Hot Pursuit' and the story kinda popped into my head, and I will try to put fluff, but what do you think will happen if Inuyasha comes in? Huh? Huh? Ooh the possibilities are almost mind-boggling. And I don't know, plot maps have never really worked for me, I mean I've written stories and I've used a plot map, but it worked better without one. I just think up a basis for a story and let it run away with me. (I daydream a bunch! X D) just trust me, I have a history of doing better without one. And I've been using them since like 4th grade! Oh my teacher was mean! But anyways, thanks you soooooooooooo much! And now, to celebrate, oooh, yay! Everyone beware, I know where the margaritas are! With the tequila and everything! That is why this chapter may be a wee bit loopy, lol, j/k, or was I? Find out! Lol.  
  
Chapter 3  
**  
Kagome woke up to find herself in a bed, under covers.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmph" what time is it!" she asked as she poked her head up from under her covers to look at the clock.

"Aaaiiiiii, I'm late!" she screamed, seeing the clock say 11: 24 AM. Kagome, flew out of her bed, to change into her school uniform just to find it already on her, and it was filthy and torn in some places. Suddenly, the event, of the night before rushed back, sending her mind reeling. A sob broke out of Kagome.

"Why?"

"Kagome, are you coming down soon?" her mother asked. Unaware of the terror grabbing at Kagomes' soul. _Kagome, get a grip. It was a dream, just a_ _dream. It didn't happen._ But just as she was relieved, she was snapped out of her thoughts at the face of Sesshomaru.

"Wha-what are you doing here!" She shrieked.

"I slept here, as you had asked." He replied in his deep voice. _So it wasn't a_ _dream, why me, Kami, why me?_

"Kagome? You must return to my time. You must face Inuyasha."

"No, no, no, I-I-I can't! I can't face him, I-I have to go to school." At that she ran out of the room.

"oh, hi honey, where are you going?"

"To school, mom, where else would I be going?" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome! Watch what you say!"

"I'm sorry mom, its just I-I am just not in a very good mood. I'm really, really sorry."

"oh, but why are you going to school?"

"uhm, because I have to!" At that, Kagome ran out of the house, ignoring her mother's calls, telling her to wait.

"Hi, Kagome, where are you going?" Souta asked, puzzled at her strange behavior.

"Souta! Why aren't you at school?"

"Kagome? It's Saturday." He asked, about to crack up at her foolishness. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"What! Saturday?" She asked, appalled at her behavior. She shot Souta an icy glare that would rival even Sesshomarus'.

"Don't you even dare!" She warned, but Souta couldn't control it any longer.

"Hahahahahahaha, my sister is an idiot! Hahahaha!"

"Souta," Kagome said, shaking with anger. "3...2...1. Run!" At that she chased him through the shrine, Souta yelling for his life.  
  
Suddenly, silver flashed past her, leaving her motionless with shock. "I-Inuyasha" she whispered, falling to her knees.

"oi, wench, what are you doing? If your done eating the ground, you can get up."

"Inuyasha, go away." She whispered so that Inuyasha alone could hear it.

"What! I ain't goin' anywhere. And that's final. How the fuck do you expect us to finish the Jewel if you're gone?"

"I don't know, maybe you can get Kikyo to help you, huh? As you seem to love her soo much!" She answered, anger swelling up from inside her. "Yeah, she's a miko, albeit a dead one, but still a miko. Or have you finally come to your senses about how many times she's tried to Kill you?" She continued, anger Boiling inside of her. "Apparently you don't need me, so I think I'll just stay here, maybe I'll accept Hojos' invitation, and go out with him, at least he appreciates me! I mean, Sesshomaru treats me better than you do! Hey he's your brother, why don't I go and fall in love with him, huh? See how it feels to be stood up for some one that's so similar to you yet sooooo different!" By this point, she had stood up, now, in her anger, towering over Inuyasha, scaring him out of his mind.

"K-K-Kago"

"Oh, at least Sesshomaru is alive! And living flesh! Kikyo is made of tableware!" At this she had to pause for breath.

"K-Kagome? What are you talk-"

"Inuyasha? Can I say one more thing?"

"Yes, Kagome?" He answered fearfully.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Oh, and one more thing, sit!" He was sat so many times that he was knocked unconscious. "Hmmph! Good." **(A/N Poor Inuyasha. 17 times. sorry Inuyasha, No fanfic is complete with out Kagome going on one of her rants.** **X D:: ducks a rotten tomato:: ok, ok, I get it, on with the story, ok)**

Souta came out of the house to see an interesting site. Kagome was dragging his hero through the shrine to the well.

"Hey, Kagome, What are you doing to Inuyasha? Put him down!"

"No. Souta, and stay over there!" _Now if I could just hurry up and get him_ _through the well before he wakes up. That would be sweet._

"Ah, finally." She said as she walked down the steps to the well. "God, you're heavy." She remarked, as she dumped him down the well.

She watched as that familiar blue light swallowed Inuyasha, taking him 500 years to the time she had been willing to call home. _Damn you Kikyo._

"Kagome! What'd you throw him down the well for, huh?"

"Because, Souta, He's a bastard."

"OOH, I'm telling mom you cussed!"

"Shut up, you lil' Cuss cop! And for your information, bastard is not a cuss word; it's an extremely rude insult. And no, you are not allowed to say it!"

"Well, Mom said that that was a bad word, so HA!" _Damn Souta_. **(A/N: I'm the annoying youngest out of 3 girls and I WAS the cuss cop, and I stayed one until 4th grade, until I started cussing. I was a loser. Still am, hehe)**

"Onbin, you little gaki." (Quiet, you little brat. **I think**)

"Nuh-uh! I'm telling mom, and if you do anything, you'll get in trouble. Haha."

"Souta, fine, just go away!" At that she turned around, facing the well, muttering a chant to seal it off for the time being. _Thank Kami for Kaede. That would have been horrible if Inuyasha just jumped and came back. Huh, that_ _would have been hell._

"Kagome!" Yelled her mother from the kitchen window. "Come here this instant." _Uh-oh, the voice! She's mad! Shit!_

At that Kagome took off running, taking as little time as possible in hopes of her mom going easy on her for her punctuality.

"Kagome Iris Higurashi! What on earth were you thinking saying those things in front of Souta! Don't you think his mind is polluted enough from television?"

"Well it's certainly polluted with something!" she muttered under her breath. But, with an almost demonic ability, her mother heard her.

"What! Kagome, what did you say?" _Shit!_

"Nothing"

"Hmph, that's what I thought. Now are you going to say those things in front of Souta?"

"No, Mother."

"That's better, now, go- somewhere." Her mother said, clearly annoyed. Mrs. Higurashi was a woman of her mid-thirties, with the energy of a ten year old, and, usually, the patience of a saint. She respected above all else, both innocence and morals. Both of which she forced upon her family with gusto. She was not exactly the one to put up with unneeded violence or swearing in the presence of youth. That was made horribly clear. Luckily, she also was a very amendable character who did not believe in any punishment above a talk. Though some talks could be agony incarnate. But usually, she was the ideal mother, despite looking the same age as her daughter.

"uhm, ok, bye Mom."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just going on a walk. I'll see you later." At those words she walked out of the house towards the garage.

Where are you going?" said a voice from the garage roof.

"Nowhere, Sesshmonaru, don't worry."

"I can tell you're lying. You're going to that, what did you call it, alley? If so, I'm going with you." He said, emotionless, as always.

"Fine, but one question. Are you incapable of emotion, or is your face always so fucking full of botox that you can't move it."

"Emotions only show weakness. They are useless. Simple tools of communication between humans. Below the standard of any true, proud demon."

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Uhm-" _Shit, Why am I helping her?_ "Be-because you hate inuyasha, so I am currently on the same side as you." _Yeah, that's it_.

"But, I'm human, don't you hate humans?" She asked, not quite trusting his answer.

"Normally, yes, but I respect mikos. And strength. You are a strong miko. So, I have respect for you." _There. Please believe that_. To that thought, he jumped off the roof and followed Kagome into the garage.

When he saw kagome open the door to the red giant he asked, "What is this?"

"It's a car, this one is a Lexus" She said as she sat down, Sesshomaru followed suit. But he was puzzled at the snake-like things that Kagome was strapping around her delicate frame.

"Why are you tying snakes around you?" She giggled at his question.

"It's a seatbelt. You tie it around you in case that when you crash, you won't fly through the window, being killed."

"Hmm, so it keeps you safe."

"Bingo! You seem really interested in this, almost as interested as you are into killing inuyasha." She remarked, almost weirded out by his strange behavior, or, strange for Sesshomaru. She smiled. _Man, Sesshomaru seems a lot nicer than anyone would guess. Thank Kami, My cousin Poemi had always tried to_ _cover up her emotions, I am now an expert at reading the slightest hint. But hell, Sesshy is nearly impossible. What? Sesshy? Where'd that come from?_ _Hehehe, Sesshy. He'll bite my head off if I call him that. Oh well. _"Sesshy?"

"What,...WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"heh,heh,heh, Sesshy, You don't need to over react, I was just joking, plus it's easier to say than Sesshomaru. C'mon, lighten up a little."

"Feh," _Why is she smiling?_

"You know youre a lot more like Inuyasha than you know."

"Don't ever say that again, or I will kill you."

"Fine, Fine, I won't say you're like Inuyasha ever again, ok?" She said, one palm in the air, smirking.  
  
**Meanwhile in the feudal era**

"KAGOME!!! Where are you? When I find you, you're sooo dead!" Was heard, ringing through the forest.

Sango sighed. "What did he do to Kagome this time?"

"INUYASHA! WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed as she walked up from behind the angry hanyou.

"WHAT DID I DO? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BUT THAT!" he exclaimed, clearly irritated.

"IF YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THEN HOW COME KAGOME ISN'T WITH YOU, HUH?"

"Because," _breath._ "She said she didn't want to. She said some bull cock about me choosing Kikyo."

"Inuyasha! You went to see kikyo, didn't you!" _No wonder Kagome is upset_. _She must have seen them together. Poor kagome_. "So, how many times did she sit you?" Sango asked, a wide smirk vandalizing her beautiful face.

"17. FUCKING. TIMES!!" he said, anger once again boiling over his top.

"Stop yelling!" said a new voice, as the owner walked into the clearing. "And where is thy lady Kagome?"

"Inuyasha pissed her off by going to see Kikyo and now she doesn't want to come back. Oh and Kagome broke her record."

"Really, how may?" Miroku asked, clearly enthusiastic about hearing of Inuyasha's punishment.

"17!" Sango said, obviously proud of Kagome's accomplishment.

_Oh, Inuyasha, you're such a cock for brains. Why would you chose such as the cold, Kikyo over the warm, lush, shapely-_ **BAMMM!**

"Ah, Sango, what was that for?" asked the injured monk, a large red handprint defacing his handsome features.

"Your perverted expression made it perfectly clear what you were thinking, monk." Said the now almost emotionless Inuyasha.

Sigh. _Miroku was thinking of Kagome, again. The way Inuyasha is acting is_ _almost like Sesshomaru. Yashi would kill me for saying that. YASHI? Since when did I call inuyasha that?_

"Yashi?" Sango asked.

"What...WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"Heh, heh, heh, Yashi, You don't need to over react, I was just joking, plus it's easier to say than Inuyasha. C'mon, lighten up a little."

"Feh," _Why is she smiling?_

"You know you're a lot more like Sesshomaru than you know."

"Don't ever say that again, or I will kill you."

"Fine, Fine, I won't say you're like Sesshomaru ever again, ok?" She said, one palm in the air, smirking.  
  
**OK, I have Got to go, like now soo I'll just leave it at that. Here's a question, what should the pairings be? Huh? Huh? **

**Take a vote Everyone in favor of a Sessh/ Kag: Jump up on one foot and yodel. "Yodelay hee hoo!" **

**Everyone in favor of a Inu/ Kag: Spin around, with a teacup on your head, screaming the song 'i'm a lil' teapot'. **

**Ok? Hehehehehehehe lol. :: Rolling on floor, laughing head off at the image of some random person doing those two things:: **

**No, just kidding just vote for which one you want in your reviews. But, trust me, if I don't get enough reviews, or votes, I; A) will stop writing B) will choose on my own. . I'm warnin' ya! Neither prospects are very good so review! Vote! Uncle Sam wants you! Lol.  
  
And now, to respond to some reviews (YEAY! REVIEWS :: Soo into partying for joy that I trip over the vacuum:: OWWW!) OH WELL. **

**witchyinuyashagurl1: Thanks for the advice, I'll try. Oh and yeah, you do read enough (ahh! I can't believe I just said that! You can never read enough, darling. That's the beauty of lit.)  
  
daegogurl619: I dunno, I'm a biker girl myself but that's just how I was raised. #wheelers all the way baby.! Thank you I'm Stoked you think that way about my fic. As for the sess/kag ? it will be if enough people vote.  
  
inu-freak1116: I'll try to aim you but I don't really go onto aim all that often. But if I see you on, I'll aim you, ok. Thanks for the encouragement.  
  
carro/sushi: same answer to Daego. Trust me, I hate Kikyo too. Sorry kikyo fans! Nothing amazing will be happening to her anytime soon if I have anything to say about it.  
  
Roxyfoxy: Thank you, I try, hehehe. Adios!  
  
Luckykittykagome: once again, thank you soooooo much! My first Reviewer! And again, thank you soo much for the advice. It did help.  
  
Now in case anyone wants to ask what will happen next, I don't know myself. I'm making this up as I go along. Read! Review! Vote! **


	4. Sorry!

**OK! THAT'S IT, NO ONE IS VOTING!!!!!!!!!!!! ::sniffle:: c'mon, give me a hand here! Trust me, I am really bad at choosing this sort of thing. If I choose for myself, then all of you will probably stop reading. (Just so you know, that, for me, would be something like death. Not good.) Pweez!!!!!!!!!! It's really discouraging when no one is reviewing. 'cause then it seems like no one is reading., leaving me feeling all forgotten and unloved. Oh, as it turns out, The Faye-Valentine-cbbebop person, my friend, was using my other name here that I had long since forgotten about. (I have a pretty short attention span. And a horrible memory.) sooo, if you happen to see stories popping up by that name, they are mine. Just so you know.  
  
Oh, and once again I am calling out for help, what this time you ask? My paperweight of so called writers block has grown. It is currently a limestone cliff. And growing. And I see no detours. The one that lead me to chapter 3 only lead me further in to be lost forever among the sediment. So, if anyone has some escape rope in the form of advice, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Oh and just so you know all that bit about limestone and sediment is inspired by my vacation in Wimberley, Texas where we have property on the river. By one of the top 10 swimming holes in the state!!!!!!! Private property, sorry. Anyways, Wimberley is full of limestone, and especially along the river and the roads where they had dug into the ground, and just where it slopes down really steeply, you can see the layers of pure limestone and then the layers of sediment stacked on top of each other like in a layered cake. The whole effect is awesome. Anyways, please no flames about this "chapter" it's really just a big A/N, I know, pweez forgive me. But I shall try not to do it again. Ok, sorry for wasting you're time.  
  
Oh and if you must flame me, just do it directly to my email. My email address is vlbchic150 at aol, ok? Just for you to know. but please no flames if you can help it. They are very discouraging. Anyways. I have to go sleep now! Buh-bye!**


	5. Riddle

**Hi everybody, I'm sorry for the A/N, I truly am. I was just sad when the reviews weren't coming, but everything's ok now. But I'm happy enough now. I am bored out of my mind right now, but with boredom, ideas come. Now I should be doing homework, but, hey, I can catch up. So, All the votes that I have gotten have been inu/kag so I will try to make that it. Ok? Good. So before you get out the pitchforks, I shall take off my Shrek ears and go on with the story.**

Chapter 4.

Kagome drove through the lower class streets of Tokyo, Sesshomaru sitting next to her, fumbling with the radio.

"How does this rabeeo thing work?" He asked, annoyed at the devices knobs and buttons.

"For one thing, it's a ra-di-o. Not rabeeo. And for another thing, stop messing with it so I can put on some good music." At that, she put in a cd and played Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Dearest'.

"What is that music?"

"Oh, that's just a song from an anime I like. Don't worry about it." **(A/N lol, can you guess what anime it's from?)**

Something was nagging her mind. One thing that didn't make sense; "Why did you help me?" She asked, Unable to restrain herself any longer. "In the alleyway, why did you save me from those men?"

"Because, the way you were, all huddled there on the ground, reminded me of Rin," he answered.

"Oh, that does make sense. But why did you save Rin, if you hate humans so much?" she asked, happy to finally have some insight into the youkai's mind.

"Because, when I was wounded, she came and brought me food. Even when I told her to stop she came, forever showing a loyalty unlike any human I had ever seen" the youkai left it at that, turning to look out the window.

After about 30 minutes, and a great deal of testing Sesshomaru's memory, They arrived to see the same busy wagging of tongues and revving of engines apparently common to street racing.

Feudal Era!

Inuyasha moped around the forest, mulling in his mind at what Kagome had said.

"What did she mean by have Kikyo help? Why would I want Kikyo around?"

"So, Inuyasha, you choose my reincarnation over me?" Kikyo asked, coming out of the bushes.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Am I not allowed to come back to the area of my death Inuyasha?" sneered the cold Kikyo.

"Why did Kagome think I choose you?"

"Why you did. At least that is what it looked like to her."

"What does that mean?"

"Naraku and I both have decided that we were tired of having to deal against that girls power. So, since we both wanted the same thing, we teamed together, naraku disguised as you, and I once again asking you/naraku to join me in hell. You/naraku accepted, saying things such as "I will always love you," "I always have" "Kagome is just a jewel detector," that sort of thing. And we waited until Kagome came for the show. Naraku even covered his scent by wearing your clothing while you had been bathing. So Sesshomaru wouldn't discover it was truly naraku and interfere."

"But why would Sesshomaru interfere?" Asked Inuyasha, teeth grating

"Because he had been watching my reincarnation for awhile. Out of curiosity, I presume. Plus, we believed he would follow her through the well, leaving us with one less power to fight against. And it seems we were right. And now you're stuck here forever without her, because she has sealed off the well, leaving you here, and her there. And she will forever believe that you betrayed her." Kikyo finished, smiling, an evil glint in her cold eyes.

"Why you-"

**Modern day Tokyo!**

The bid collector smiled as he approached the Lexus and it's driver.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name last night." He implied, all the while staring at the car.

"My name is Kagome. I was wondering whom I go to, you know, see about signing up for the next race?"

"Heh, You're lookin' at him, but why would a girl like you wanna risk such a pretty car like this in a race against some of Tokyo's toughest?"

"Heh, like I care, just let me sign up."

"ok, fine. But don't expect me to pay for the damages. These guys play rough." At that he handed her the sheets to sign her name and she handed him the 20 bucks.

"Thank you, when does the next race start?"

"10 minutes."

"oh, well, thanks,"

Kagome walked off, followed closely by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could follow along side the cars during the race? Something doesn't feel right."

"Ok, I will."

"Oh, one more thing, Sesshy?"

"Yes?" he replied, clearly getting annoyed at the name.

"Do you think you could go on the roof tops or something, so you won't be seen? People would freak out too much if they saw that you could keep up with the cars so easily."

"Ok, I will do as you ask."

"Thank you." At that she got back into her car and drove to the starting line, blaring DJ. Algeroth's techno remix of Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life'. **(That's what I'm listening to right now -)**

"Ok!" the man bellowed from in front of the cars, "the rules are, no backing down! The first one to make it to the finish line wins, duh! Other than that, none!!!!!!! But try to keep it down on the shooting, that gets too much attention, and it can be messy. Ok!"

Some chick walked to the front of the line in between the two middle cars.

She was wearing hot pants (**disgustingly short shorts**) and a skimpy tube top that barely covered her much too unnaturally large bosoms. Kagome shot a disgusted glance at her before slamming on the gas as the slut waved the handkerchief, signaling them to go.

_Thank Kami I got in line before anyone else, this way I get to be first_. And first she was as she tore through the old alleyways, leagues ahead of her competitors, glancing up every once-in-a-while to see Sesshomaru dutifully following her through Tokyo.

The finish line came towards her quickly, and went past in a flash.

_Heh, that was easy. Did those guys even have nitro. Oh well. At least I get some cash._

"Hey, when do I get my cash?" she asked the same man from before. He looked at her with surprise in his eyes, "ugh, oh, yeah, you did win, didn't you."

"Yeah. I did, could you please give me what I won so I can get out of here?" she replied, seemingly getting annoyed. The man handed her $400 and turned to the slut.

_I hate acting mean_ "Sesshy?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do with Rin, you know, when you followed me?"

"She is with Jaken."

"What?! You left her with that thing?" she asked, clearly shocked and sorry for the poor orphan.

"I see you don't quite care for my servant." He stated, his face almost showing a slight smile. Almost.

"No! He's a disgusting little toad that yells at us for being rude while he is as bad as Inuyasha. Plus he's a toady. (**Someone that enjoys kissing his superiors ass**.) He's obsequious. And I don't see why you are not afraid of him passing a disease onto Rin. If I were you I'd go back and if anything, bring her here to the future" she finished, almost heaving from her vehemence.

"I would if you hadn't blocked the well."

****Sweat drop**** "Whoops, hehe sorry about that."

Sengoku Jidai(spelling?)

"Why hasn't lady Kagome returned?" Asked a red faced houshi

"She is probably still mad at Inuyasha. It's his fault, though I do miss her."

"I want Kagome back!!!!!!!!!! Why did she leave?" asked the fur ball kitsune.

"the usual, Kagome saw Inuyasha profess his love to Kikyo and ran off."

"Huh? When? The night that Kagome left, Inuyasha was with Kirara and I, looking for some food. Since Inuyasha had annoyed her earlier, we thought it would be nice to have a nice rabbit stew or something for her when she came back."

**OK, I know that was short, and I know that the racing scene sucked, but I have writers block ok? And ok, anyways, I'll probably comeback and redo that but for now, I'm tried, it's like 2 am and my summer homework is due tomorrow, ...never mind, it's morning, it's due today and I'm not finished. Ok. And now for the recognition or the reviews **

**Just one note, all you who reviewed rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok. I already responded to lucky kitty and faye.**

**Ok. RoxyFoxy: thank you, I try. **

**Ok. Carro/Sushi: probably not, since the whole inu/Kikyo scene was a fake.**

**Inu-freak1116: thanks, your fic rocked also. And I already have aimed you, etc. sooo, yeah we talk there, I'm lazy.**

**witchyinuyashagurl1: yeah, your right. And I know that part was intense, but, hey, that doesn't mean that the whole fic is. -**

**Death: I know, well, I'm recognizing now. Ok! And yeah, I think I do know what you mean.**

**Sentinel-breeze: Dude! You rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks, once again,, I try. -**

**Kerigan: Danke schoen (thanks a lot), it does mean a lot, but I'm sorry that it bugged you. But, it stays. Ok, thanks for the complement. And I usually read the stories of my reviewers, but I don't like yu-gi-oh, sooo, once you do Inuyasha, or something else like that I've seen, I promise to read it. .!!! Girl scouts honor!**

**Kflo: Hey flores, I'll see you at school, ok? Thanks for reading my fic but from that email/aim thing you sent me I think you need to take a ridelin or something. Lol.**

**OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, that friend is from school. Ok. Now, I need some sleep, and knowing how most people ages from 12 to 22 spend their evenings, so do u. lol. Now, I'll just upload this and everything will be fine. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(IF YOU NEED HELP finding the button,**

** it's that one right below this.)**


End file.
